The Special and her sidekick
by BoredParanoia
Summary: Wyldstyle's the special, and Emmet is just the poor schmuck who gets dragged along for the ride. Oneshot collection.


The whistle signaled the end of the work day, as rows and rows of construction workers walked out of the construction site. Among the ordered rows, one construction worker was running between them, listening in on his co workers' plans and getting more and more excited about each one. Then he ran away into a beam and fell to the ground, groaning a bit before realizing that his instructions were flying away into the breeze

Today was such an awesome day and Emmet was going to hang with his best buddies in the whole entire world, as soon as the wind would stop blowing his instructions, that would be nice. As Emmet climbed up onto a brick pile, his hand reached out and grabbed the instructions out of the air. Awesome, Emmet thought as he turned away to join his buddies at the bar to get some chicken wings.

WHOOSH!

"...I think I heard a whoosh sound." Emmet said to himself as he turned his head back to the source of the whoosh. Seeing an uncompleted building, he climbed over the various brick piles to get a closer look at whoever it was.

She was close. She could feel it even as she scanned over the area with her device. Her lips thinned in hushed anticipation.

Finally, after all the years of training, Wyldstyle would finally fulfill what she thought was her destiny. Now if only the scanner would work, since she didn't see anything in this wreckage sight. Resisting the urge to smack the device, she began to think. According to the scanner, the Piece of Resistance was around here, yet she saw nothing that looked like a hiding place or a chest of some kind. Maybe if she cleared the debris around here...

Picking up the largest piece, she lifted it up and threw it away, before looking at the giant hole in the ground. Taking out her scanner, she smiled as the scanner pointed towards the hole. Putting the scanner away, she prepared to jump into the hole when...

"Excuse me, sir!"

Surprised by the voice, she turned around to regard him, only for one foot to be off-balance. Normally, one as skilled and trained as Wyldstyle would backflip back into place, but the moment caught her off-guard. Her foot banged against the wall of the hole, and she fell in.

"Stupid, stupid!" Wyldstyle cursed as she flipped over, her training kicking in as she navigated the vertical labyrinth. She got sloppy, and now someone had seen her. And now, judging from the screaming as well as the thuds and cries of pain, that person was following her. Time was now of the essence, she thought to herself as she flipped over a ridge, crossing over into a section of such sugary sweetness, it almost made her gag. Still, it was better than the section filled with swords, knives and other such sharp implements of pain.

Poor person, she thought to herself as the screams of pains got louder.

Finally, landing on her feet after who knew how long, she looked up and gasped. There, embedded in the rock, a radiant red light surrounding, the Piece of Resistance beckoned. Breaking out in a run, she only registered the sound of a body smacking into the ground she was just on. She reached out, her hand only touching the surface.

Then her world broke out into a mess of images and high-pitched voices.

Pain pain pain pain so much pain pain pain. That was the only thing that was going through Emmet's mind as he collided with every single wall. As he fell deeper and deeper into the hole, he could only hope that he would reach the bottom soon.

_SMACK!_

"Ow." Emmet groaned as he painfully picked himself up, for a bright light to shine in his eyes. Screaming, he covered his eyes before peeking. Squinting his eyes against the harsh light, he could see the outline of a person and something that looked like a lego piece floating in the middle of the air. Then, right before his eyes, he saw the two come closer together, the person turning their back to the piece. With a loud click, the piece was attached and the light began to subside as the person was gently let down onto the ground.

Blinking the spots out of his eyes, Emmet stared at the person lying still, the piece still attached to their back. Then he realized that he had never seen such a piece like it before. Quickly grabbing his instructions, he began to look through it to see if they could tell him what to do in this situation.

"If you see something suspicious, report it immediately." Emmet read out loud before looking around for his phone, only to realize that he didn't have with it. He must have lost it on his trip down.

"Oh man." Emmet sighed as he tried to think of a way to fulfill the instructions given to him. Looking at the still figure, he frowned.

"Hey, buddy, you alright?"

No response greeted him back. Now starting to feel a bit worried, Emmet rushed over to the person's side. Seeing their face obscured by the hood they were wearing, Emmet removed it.

Time just seemed to slow as Emmet saw _her _face. It felt like the world vanished, the two of them remaining. Emmet was only momentarily aware of the sound that was leaking from his mouth. Realizing that her hair was a bit messed up, he adjusted it right before going back to staring and making dumb sounds. Until he looked at the red piece...

Shaking himself out of his reverie (though it threatened to take him back), he tilted his head as he tried to figure out what it was. Unconsciously, his hand reached out, the instructions warning him to not touch strange objects unheeded. And then...he touched the piece.

It certainly didn't feel like a lego piece to him. As he tried to ponder a way out of the hole, a trembling got his attention. He was just in time as the wall fell, revealing lined sewer. Taking a peek into it, he began to consult his inner schematics and realized that it would put him close to the parking lot to his car. Looking to the unconscious woman, he realized that they never gave any instructions when someone fell unconscious and that they were stuck with no way of calling for help.

In probably his first act of acting without instructions, Emmet picked up the woman and began to look for a manhole cover. He noted that even with the strange thing stuck to her back, she was still pretty light. Still, looked like he had a quest tonight.

Now where did he leave those instructions for having a guest?

The first thing that Wyldstyle noticed that how nice and comfy the ground, whatever was covering her, was. She honestly couldn't remember a time where she just wanted to curl up and relax.

The first thought she had was "Dang it, Wyldstyle, you should have expected this."

Kicking the covers off her, she quickly looked around to realize that she was in a bedroom, with her laying on a bed with the covers on the ground. At first she thought she had been captured, before realizing that Lord Business didn't work like this. Getting up, she moved quickly to the window and opened it, before the door swung open.

"Oh hey, you're awake!" Startled, Wyldstyle sprung into action, her fist stopping just inches as the guy screamed and fell on his butt.

"Woah woah woah! It's alright, it's alright!" The guy cried as he gestured peacefully. Wyldstyle lowered her fist as she carefully examined the guy in front of her. If she had to describe him, he was...painfully ordinary. He looked like just another guy, another face in the crowd, nothing about him stood out. But the way he held himself, there was a certain...honesty to him.

Becoming aware of the silence, the guy got to his feet and began to rock on them, his arms swinging lazily. "So...are you alright? I mean, I saw what happened back there, and you fell unconscious..."

"What do you mean what happened..." Wyldstyle felt the weight on her back, and she turned her head enough to see the piece of resistance stuck on her back. The only sense of the elation she felt was a small gasp, before it was squashed and her to immediately turn to a nearby window.

"Sorry, I got to go." She said as she opened a window and prepared to jump out.

"Wait, you're leaving?!" The guy said, looking panicked. Wyldstyle didn't even turn as she began to make the jump. Then her concentration halted as the guy pulled her back into the apartment. Stumbling, she turned to him, her teeth bared. The guy stepped back, fear in his eyes, yet gestured to the table.

"I-I...Are you sure? I mean, don't you want to eat? I-I made some stuff for you." He said, his eyes darting to the instructions still in his hands. She looked at the title, which read "How to entertain guests!"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Wyldstyle said as she turned around. She heard the guy shout as he tripped over himself. Seriously, what was up with this guy?

"Hang on, how about some TV? I'll let you pick the channel!"

Wyldstyle exhaled as she turned back, nearly at the end of her patience, until she looked at the tv.

"Your attention, please. People of Bricksburg, we need your help in tracking down someone dangerous."

Wyldstyle looked at the guy, who looked gobsmacked as the tv showed a picture of himself about to get into his car.

"If anyone knows this man, please report him and all possible information. Thank you for your time."

Then the program came back on, something about a guy losing his pants, but that was obviously secondary to the panic that the guy was having.

"T-t-t-that was me! Why was I on TV? What do they want with me? Okay, okay, stay cool, Emmet. Now think, what do the instructions say?"

As the now identified Emmet tried to run mental damage control, Wyldstyle tried to remember something about the footage that she just saw. There was something about it that just rubbed her wrong about it. Then she mentally focused on the front seat of Emmet's car.

They were now hunting Emmet to get to her, she realized with a start and a guilty glance at Emmet. Great, now she had just wrecked someone's life. At this point, she needed to get out of here, but could she really leave Emmet here? When she thought about it, the guy didn't report her when she was unconscious, and basically threw open his home for her.

Looking back, she looked at the Piece of Resistance, the one marking her as The Special. Then her features steeled with determination. Of course she couldn't leave someone to their doom, she was The Special, and she was there to save the day.

"Oh man oh man oh man..." Emmet was in a panic as he tried to calm himself down. Yet images of what awaited him when they caught him, each one more horrifying, rushed through his mind.

"Emmet."

Literally everything grinded to a halt as someone said his name. Turning around, he saw the woman looking at him with a determined look on her face. Despite the fact that life as he knew it was practically over, he couldn't help but feel that it was going to be alright.

"H-how do you know my name?" Emmet asked.

"You called yourself that when you were panicking, but that's not important. I can get you out of here, but you gotta listen to me, alright?"

Emmet stared before slowly nodding. Wyldstyle gave a small smile, before opening the window. "Now come on, we're going through the sewers.


End file.
